Donut Hole
by RainbowCrusher
Summary: Las memorias son lazos, lazos que están en el corazón. Y sin tu corazón en el pecho, solo con una persona que crees conocer se convierte en lo que te mantiene con vida, ¿Podrías ser capaz de recordar a la persona que te mantiene en el mundo humano y no en el Sereitei o dejaras en el olvido los sentimientos que te llevaron a esa situación?
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui estoy! con una nueva historia de esta serie de la cual me lei el manga, y debo decir que es hermoso! igual que el ichiruki, pero bueno! hace mucho que no daba signos de vida por los exámenes y todas esas cosas. y se que tengo dos historias pendientes (de otra serie, pero ña, nunca esta demás decir), pero es que no me pude resistir y antes de darme cuenta ya había terminado este cap, que viene con la promesa de que actualizare lo más seguido posible (ya que odio esperar y no pienso hacerlos pasar por lo mismo a los que les llegue a gustar esta historia) y bueno chipirones (alerta de fan de youtube on!) gracias por leer este testamento, ojala les guste.**

**Esta historia podría contener OoC, ya verán porque...**

**Esta hermosa y singular serie le pertenece al gran Kubo, del cual seguimos esperando la confirmación del ichiruki (el gran fandom se lo agradecería) **

* * *

**Capitulo 1 - Memorias de unos ojos violetas**

_**¿Desde cuándo tuve memorias**_

_**De estas cosas tan grande que no recuerdo?**_

_**Estoy bien seguro que recuerdo **_

_**Estas cosas que no puedo recodar en absoluto**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¡Avanza!, ¡vamos!, ¡no es tiempo para esto!

Los gritos del pelinaranja se escucharon por toda la casa.

-¡Espera imbécil! ¡Ya solo faltan 5 minutos para que se acabe el capítulo de Chappy!

El solo pudo ver la enana de ojos violeta con fastidio, no podía creer que ella siguiera teniéndole el gusto a ese conejo deforme, lo dibujaba a cada instante, inclusive con un extraño marcador permanente que le regalo Urahara lo dibujo dentro de su armario, el cual parecía que había sido atacado por el mismísimo Vandenreich por todo el desorden dentro de él.

-Tú y esos horribles conejos me ponen enfermos, no sé cómo te pueden gustar.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Ahg! Solo date rápido. – dijo dándose por vencido el Shinigami

En ese mismo momento ella se levantó del suelo, y le arrebato el celular de las manos, y observo la pantalla para averiguar donde había aparecido el hollow que tenía tan exasperado a su amigo.

-Ichigo, ¿Por qué me estabas molestando si puedes ir tu solo a cazar a este hollow?

Él no le contesto, solo le tomó del brazo y la arrastro hasta la puerta de la casa.

-Porque quiero, además me preocupa el que te quedes viendo mierda desde la mañana. – dijo con tono indiferente.

Rukia le había ignorado olímpicamente, además de que "accidentalmente" le había machacado un dedo con la puerta, él solo dio un grito ahogado y fue a paso furioso detrás de ella.

De camino a un pequeño parque de la ciudad –que era donde se encontraba el dichoso hollow- se encontraron con Orihime, Chad e Ishida, los cuales aceptaron gustosos acompañar a los Shinigami.

En el camino no se dijo nada, el silencio era algo incómodo, pero se podía soportar, por lo que se quedaron así hasta llegar al pequeño parque donde se encontraba la horrenda criatura que deambulando por ahí, sin ningún cuidado.

-Encárgate tú, Kurosaki. – dijo él Quincy.

Ichigo, que no quería tener que iniciar una pelea estúpida con Ishida, fue hacia donde se encontraba el hollow, se quedó mirándolo por unos instantes, era el más extraño que había visto, tenía el tamaño de un hombre promedio, unas enormes garras en su mano derecha y sostenía lo que parecía ser una espada en la otra, su máscara era totalmente lisa, con solo un agujero para el ojo izquierdo.

-¿Tú eres Kurosaki Ichigo? – la voz del hollow eras más monótona que la del mismo Ulquiorra.

-Si – respondió con la cabeza en alto

De repente apareció delante del Shinigami y con una de sus garras señalo su pecho, más concretamente su corazón.

-Entonces dime ¿Qué o quien ocupa esta parte de ti?

Ichigo no contesto.

El hollow ladeo la cabeza, y luego su máscara empezó a agrietarse en la parte donde se supone debe estar el ojo derecho.

-Así que es aquella jovencita – dijo señalando a Rukia con su espada, esas palabras causaron un gran sonrojo por parte de Rukia y una fuerte tos por parte de Ichigo. – pues entonces, dime ¿Qué pasaría si no tuvieras tu corazón?

Eso les causo a TODOS un grave escalofrió que les recorrió la espalda y antes de que pudieran pronunciar palabra alguna ya el extraño hollow había tocado con unas de sus garras el lugar donde se encontraba el musculo que bombardeaba sangre e hizo un cero, que causo que todos los que podían atacaran y que Orihime se quedara curando a Ichigo, lo cual no funciono.

-¡Maldito! ¿Qué diablos hiciste? – Grito Rukia fuera de sí, mientras empuñaba Sode no Shirayuki.

-Alto

En ese momento todos se paralizaron.

-Él sigue vivo – eso causo que todos respiraran de alivio, menos Ishida – pero, le he robado su corazón, así que prepárese para lo que viene Kuchiki Rukia, porque de ahora en adelante usted hará de corazón, así que intente no morir. – e inmediatamente dijo esto, desapareció como si de polvo se tratase.

Orihime intentaba en vano que el hueco que se había formado en el lado izquierdo del pecho de Ichigo desapareciera, lloraba amargamente, pero no exactamente porque no pudiera sanarle, sino porque se dio cuenta de que había perdido.

Ella no estaba en el corazón de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Todos se acercaron con rapidez hacia su amigo inconsciente, el cual empezó a reaccionar a los pocos minutos.

Rukia fue la primera en hablarle, los demás se mantuvieron a raya, y dejaron que Ichigo se incorporara.

-¡Ichigo! ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó con angustia la pequeña Shinigami.

Él la miro de arriba abajo, para después verla a los ojos. Sostuvo así la mirada por unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, para después decir las palabras que la llevarían a la ruina y desesperación absoluta.

-¿Quién eres?

Nadie dijo nada, solo Ishida llego a reaccionar con la pregunta.

El joven se acomodó los lentes y se acercó a su amigo, Uryuu ya se tenía una idea de lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

-Kurosaki – el Quincy llamo la atención del peliaranjo, el cual giro a su dirección enseguida. – Ella es Kuchiki Rukia, mi amiga Shinigami.

Los demás abrieron los ajos sorprendidos, ¿Qué diablos hacía el Uryuu? y ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Kurosaki que no recordaba a Rukia pero si a Ishida y los demás?

-Un gusto, Rukia – la volvió a ver a los ojos, esta vez sin despegar su mirada de estos, viéndolos con curiosidad

Rukia ni siquiera podía articular palabra, él, Ichigo ¿Enserió no sabía quién era? Y sin darse cuenta lágrimas traicioneras abandonaron sus ojos.

Eso causo que Ichigo se tensara.

-Oye ¿Por qué lloras? – dijo de forma preocupada, demasiado para una persona que había perdido su corazón, o bueno dicho de una mejor forma, "sacado" el corazón.

Ella no le respondió, solo señalo el agujero que tenía en el pecho.

-¿E? – no llego a reaccionar a tiempo. - ¿Qué es esto? – rápidamente se asustó pues era idéntico a los agujeros de los hollows.

Uryuu se encargó de responder a la pregunta de su amigo.

-Eso te lo hizo el hollow con el que acabas de pelear, ¿recuerdas? – entonces una ráfaga de recuerdos aparecieron en sus mente.

-S-Si, ya recuerdo pero – dio una breve pausa – ¿Cómo es que no estoy muerto?

Ishida señaló a Rukia.

-Ella al parecer es tu nuevo corazón

Ichigo lo miro sin comprender, al ver esto a Uryuu no le quedó más remedio que demostrárselo.

-Rukia por favor perdóname – inmediatamente después un fuerte cascarrón llego a la cabeza de la Kuchiki, entonces Ichigo sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho y sintió como se le iba todo el aire, rápidamente se llevó una mano al hueco que tenía e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¡Ichigo! – Orihime rápidamente fue en su ayuda, pero Ishida le freno.

-Si quieres ayudarle, sana a Kuchiki-san

La pelinaranja inmediatamente acato la orden del Quincy, y sano a la enana.

Ichigo rápidamente volvió a su expresión anterior, para luego tomar una de sorpresa.

-¿Me estás diciendo que esta persona que no conozco es mi corazón? – estaba incrédulo, no daba razón a lo que había escuchado, pero de pronto volvió a sentir un fuerte dolor y miro a Rukia que bajo la mirada y sentía como era atravesado por el dolor de la jovencita. – Rukia, perdóname.

Ella rápidamente levanto la cabeza, y le vio a los ojos, para luego sonreírle. Eso hizo que el dolor se esfumara, lo que le aclaro lo siguiente.

Kuchiki Rukia lo tenía a su merced, y ni siquiera sabía quién era ella, lo único que se le hacía conocido eran sus ojos, los cuales le volvían loco y al mismo tiempo lo llenaban de melancolía.

El Quincy, que sabía que tenía que armar un plan para vencer a ese hollow y devolverle los recuerdos sobre Rukia a Ichigo. Para ello debía informarle a Isshin sobre lo ocurrido, además de tener que contactar a Urahara para que los ayudara en la investigación. Y por último, proteger a Rukia a toda costa.

Rápidamente se disculpó y se fue a un lugar un poco alejado en donde podría hablar tranquilo sin que nadie le escuchase.

Marco el número y espero a que le contestaran, después de esperar unos minutos, la atronadora voz del padre de su amigo.

-¡Helloooo Ishida! ¿Por qué esta repentina llamada? – su estruendosa voz casi le rompe el tímpano al chico de los lentes.

-Isshin-san mire, a Ichigo le – hizo una pausa y suspiro, lo cual provoco que el Kurosaki mayor se pusiera serio – un hollow le disparo un cero al corazón – no hubo respuesta del otro lado, pero Uryuu podía jurar que estaba temblando – y bueno, ahora tiene un hueco enorme en el lado izquierdo del pecho, en cierta forma me recuerda a las donas - su intento de aligerar el ambiente no funciono, así que siguió con la explicación. – pero sigue vivo, aunque con un inconveniente.

-¿Además de parecer una dona? ¿Puede haber más problemas? – su voz sonaba extraña, como si no quisiera seguir escuchando aquello, como si todo fuera una broma, una gran y tortuosa broma.

-Sí, perdió todos sus recuerdos sobre Kuchiki-san y esta a su vez se convirtió en su corazón andante. – Termino de decir todo de forma rápida y sencilla, ya había perdido mucho tiempo y tenía que volver con los demás – así que, por favor, necesito que se hagan los que no conocen a Rukia, o al menos que la relación que tengan con ella no guarde ningún lazo con Ichigo, no podemos abordarle con todo de manera inmediata, eso sería peligroso.

Isshin escucho todo de manera atenta, suspiro y dio su aprobación al plan. Colgó inmediatamente después.

Cuando el Quincy volvió al pequeño parque todos lo miraron con curiosidad, menos Ichigo y Rukia que al parecer estaban discutiendo por sabe Dios qué cosas, al parecer la falta de memoria en uno de ellos no los podía separar, y eso daba una prueba muy grande de los unían.

Rukia veía fijamente a Ichigo, había estado reclamándole por haberle dicho enana, pero después de un momento a otro se encontraban callados, viéndole a los ojos, en eso Ichigo la sorprendió.

-Oye Rukia, no sé porque, pero cada vez que te veo a los ojos siento como si te hubiera conocido, en algún momento de mi vida – todos le miraron sorprendidos, unos más que otros, ¡Kurosaki Ichigo había comentado una cursilería! (o algo parecido) Y no solo eso, se estaba sonrojando por ello.

-Ichigo bueno, yo… ¡Yo creo que ya me habías visto en la sociedad de almas! Si debe ser eso – dijo nerviosa la morena al ver la mirada de Uryuu, que le decía con todas sus fuerzas que le mintiera y no le dijera quien era en realidad.

El Shinigami sustituto se quedó viéndola por unos instantes, luego le sonrió y tomo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

-Bueno eso ya no importa ahora – todos se quedaron expectantes para ver qué diría – lo único que sé es que tendrás que vivir conmigo de ahora en adelante, ya que sería raro vivir sin mi corazón cerca, además de que estoy seguro que le caerás bien a mis hermanas – ya volvía a su actitud de siempre - y a la loca cabra de mi padre.

Suspiraron, al parecer vendrían muchas cosas en el futuro, y tendrían que sopórtalas y afrontarlas todas.

A lo lejos se podía ver al hollow que había causado todo ese desastre, con la máscara rota por haber forzado una escalofriante y aterradora sonrisa, miro a su espada y luego al joven de cabellos naranja.

Su diversión apenas había empezado.

Los recuerdos del corazón de ese joven fueron deliciosos, pero lo serían más cuando aceptara la realidad.

* * *

**ya se acabo este primer cap, aunque fue algo largo para mis sanas costumbres (que es hacerlos cortos para trollear a los demás) se agradece a todos los que lo leyeron completo y espero me dejen reviews, los cuales me encanta leer, vamos, es gratis, y no solo eso, por cada reviews que dejen estaremos más cerca de que los ichirukistas dominemos el mundo!**

**y sin más me despido ;)**


	2. Memorias de una Shinigami y una fresa

**Hola! se que he tardado una eternidad para actualizar u_u... pero es que estaba en un lugar lejano lejos de la civilización, osea, no tenia internet pero si computadora, y por más que escribiera no podia subir nada, asi que ruego que me perdonen.**

**AHORA! dejando de lado las plegarias de lado vengo a avisar que ahora si! actualizare semanalmente! posiblemente los fines de semana :D (pero les sugiero que se pasen por aqui de vez en cuando, se podrian llevar una sorpresa ;)) **

**Sin más... les dejo esta historia cuyos personajes pertenecen al gran Kubo-Troll **

* * *

**Capitulo 2 - Memorias de una Shinigami y una fresa **

_**Trata una vez más de darle vuelta**_

_**Lo que recordarás es esa cara**_

_**Aún así, de alguna forma **_

_**Todavía no puedo recordarte**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ya habían llegado a la casa de Ichigo, todos estaban algo alterados por lo recién sucedido, pero aun así siguieron sin rechistar al Quincy, que los miraba de una manera poco agradable, y que decía a gritos que no preguntaran nada.

Todos entendieron el mensaje… menos Ichigo, el cual no necesitaba entender.

Cuando tuvieron enfrente la casa-clínica del Kurosaki, él chico de cabellos naranjas, se detuvo.

-Rukia – otra vez estaba hablando de una forma sumisa y suave, como si quisiera decirle que no tenía que tenerle miedo (obviamente él no se daba cuenta de que ella podía sentir cualquier cosa hacia su persona, pero ¿miedo? Ni siquiera que presenciara su forma Vasto Lorde), ella inmediatamente se sonrojo y trato de recordar alguna vez en la que él Shinigami sustituto hubiera pronunciado su nombre de una forma tan dulce sin que la situación realmente lo ameritara.

A su mente no llego nada.

-Di-Dime - incluso tartamudeaba, los pensamientos no llegaban en orden a su cabeza.

-Esta es mi casa – y si el fresita se había propuesto el provocar un colapso mental por parte de las dos jóvenes (una más que la otra) presentes, lo había logrado. Orihime a duras penas pudo contener el gran sangrado nasal que amenazaba con salir de su nariz.

Rukia nunca en su larga, extensa y gran proporcionada vida, había sentido algo igual, e Ichigo se dio cuenta de inmediato, ya que sintió el descontrolado ritmo cardiaco que llevaba la morena, además de que el molesto color rojo que se había pegado a su cara no la ayudaba en nada.

La preocupación por parte del naranjita no se hiso esperar.

-¡Rayos! – todos lo miraron sin entender, y si estaban confusos cuando maldijo sin razón aparente, pero casi se caen para atrás cuando el Shinigami se quito su camisa y se la puso –como todo un caballero- a Rukia, quedándose solo con una sencilla remera – toma, estas toda roja, seguro fue por el frio, aunque sea muy temprano está soplando una brisa un poco fuerte -se quedó en silencio por unos segundos- tienes que tener más cuidado enana, no hagas que me preocupe tanto por ti, cuando entremos no podré presentarte inmediatamente a mi familia ya que te llevare a la clínica para darte unos antibióticos.

-¿Enana? ¡Ya te he dicho que no me digas así cabeza de zanahoria! - Rukia no pudo evitar quejarse ante el molesto apodo que le tenía el fresita.

-¡Enana del infierno! ¡Intento demostrarte que estoy preocupado por ti y solo te quejas! – respiro hondo y se puso al tamaño de la teniente – aunque sea muéstrate un poco agradecida al ver que tienes personas que se preocupan por ti – cuando termino, se dirigió hacia la puerta de su casa y abrió.

La morena se sintió totalmente avergonzada, no dijo nada y dejo que el Shinigami sustituto se dirigiera hacer lo que tenía que hacer, y así lo hizo Ichigo hasta que sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando un alocado Isshin se lanzó en un ataque-bienvenida lleno de amor para su hijo justamente después de abrir la puerta, instintivamente Ichigo abrazo a la ojivioleta para protegerla, pero antes de que llegara a tocar al joven Isshin se sujetó del marco de la puerta para frenar e ir corriendo hacia el cuadro de Masaki4ever.

-¡O Masaki! ¡Al fin! ¡Él imbécil de nuestro hijo se consiguió novia! – Ishida no pudo evitar esbozar una diminuta sonrisa, ese viejo loco era un buen actor.

Inmediatamente Karin, la cual estaba totalmente enterada de la situación gracias a un breve mensaje de texto por parte de Ishida –que había resumido muy bien el problema- se encontraba siguiéndole el rollo a su padre.

-Ichi-nii – soltó la Kurosaki más seria con tono picarón – pero quién diría que de un día para otro vendrías tan bien acompañado. ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿En la universidad?

Por otro lado, Yuzu les seguía la corriente a sus mayores y se hacía la despistada con respecto a Rukia. La cual ni por asomo entendía la situación, pero prefería quedarse callada y esperar explicaciones por parte del Quincy.

-Wow, al parecer pronto vamos a ser tías Karin-chan, espero estar enterada de inmediato – deseo la castaña.

Todos, voltearon en dirección a Yuzu, que solo sonreía de la angelical forma que acostumbraba, a Ichigo casi se le cae la quijada ante tal comentario hecho por su dulce hermana, la cual siempre la apoyaba cuando este tipo de cosas pasaba.

Definitivamente se sentía traicionado.

-Vieja cabra – en su voz solo se podía escuchar el cabreo y la decepción que tenía. – ve y ocúpate de tu vida… Karin, no te interesa donde la haya conocido y … Yuzu – su mirada se endulzo y se acercó a su hermana para revolver sus castaños cabellos - si por alguna razón fuera a ser padre, a la primera persona que le diría serias tú, así que no te preocupes, pero aun así, falta mucho para eso. Te recomiendo que no esperes nada ahora.

Pero él no podía traicionarla.

Ante ese comentario la pequeña y dulce Kurosaki sonrió, y se ofreció a hacer un pastel para su hermano y la invitada, ¿los demás? Bueno ellos… cayeron en un profundo estado de shock al escuchar la declaración del fresita.

-Ichigo… - fue lo único que llego a pronunciar la morena.

-Estúpido hijo – Isshin lo miraba con enorme lagrimones en los ojos.

-Ichi-nii – Karin se había sorprendido bastante, ella pensaba que sinceramente no le llegarían sobrinos por parte de su hermano mayor.

-Kurosaki-kun – Inoue estaba por más, sorprendida.

-Kurosaki – el de lentes no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-… - Chad ni siquiera podía articular palabra (como siempre).

-¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Piensan que no quería ser padre?! - grito todo molesto y avergonzado. Pero de repente toda su furia se esfumo y la remplazo un estúpidamente grande sentimiento de felicidad, no pudo evitar llevarse la mano al pecho y sonreír.

Ishida al mirar ese gesto volteo a ver a la pequeña Shinigami, que a duras penas contenía una risita, que la hacía ver totalmente adorable. Eso le hizo pensar en que no solo el dolor de Rukia le llegaba a Ichigo, sino todas y cada una de sus emociones.

-Kurosaki – el Quincy quería comprobar su teoría. - ¿Qué paso? ¿Se te fue el enojo?

-¿Eh? – el mismo Kurosaki no sabía lo que sentía, genial ahora se había convertido en alguien bipolar, y todo por haber conocido a la enana esa.

Aunque no sentía la habitual incomodidad que acarreaba el recién conocer a alguien.

-Te pregunte si se te había pasado el enojo idiota. – le recalco el arquero.

Al escuchar como el Quincy le había insultado se volvió a enojar y le contraataco verbalmente.

-Claro, ya no estoy molesto – mentira muy mala de su parte – A-Sama

-Imbécil, te he dicho que no me llames así – después de todo el enrede con el Vandenreich y Juha Bach se volvieron más cercanos, ya que el Shinigami decidió perdonarlo ya que sus razones tenia para haber hecho lo que hizo, ahora, le había dado la paliza de su vida por idiota y por no confiar lo suficiente en ellos como para contarles lo que iba a hacer.

Y por esa estupidez y su "actuación" termino con casi todos los huesos rotos… cortesía del Sereitei y sus capitanes.

Pero el pobre Uryuu había sido ignorado olímpicamente por el pelinaranja. Y justo cuando el de lentes se dirigía a golpear a él idiota de Kurosaki, llego Yuzu con un enorme pastel de chocolate, y lo coloco justo en medio de los dos. La más pequeña de la terca familia le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza a ambos y les dijo un simple "cálmense que la comida esta lista".

A casi todos les dio un mini ataque diabético por lo dulce de la escena, mientras que el par de amigos solo se ponían rojos por la vergüenza que acababan de pasar, pero no dijeron nada y empezaron a comer del pastel.

**][][][][][][][][][][][**

**Mientras tanto en el Sereitei…**

-¡MATSUMOTOOOO! – se podían escuchar desde temprano los gritos del joven Hitsugaya, que buscaba a su teniente para que hiciera todo el papeleo que tenía pendiente.

La súper teniente del décimo escuadrón estaba en una de sus fugas para evitar el aburrido y trabajoso papeleo que tenía pendiente desde hace dos semanas, y se preguntaba si podría seguir evadiendo sus responsabilidades y divertirse, ya que últimamente el Sereitei estaba demasiado aburrido y ya hasta estaba considerando el aparecerse en su escuadrón para hacer sus trabajos pendientes, de repente paro en seco y se miró en un pequeño espejo que siempre traía consigo, después se tocó la cara para verificar que seguía siendo ella misma y no un lastimero invento del loco de Mayuri, duro unos largos minutos en los que se aseguraba de que su capitán no había puesto ninguna droga de control mental en el sake que guardaba en su oficina y que mandaba a buscar con uno de los "amigos" ninjas que tenía dentro del segundo escuadrón, hasta que le llego una fabulosa idea a su cerebro que provoco que una macabra y aterradora sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Rápidamente llamo a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami y convoco una reunión de emergencia.

_**Unos 20 minutos más tarde…**_

-Bueno… - La voz de Nanao retumbo por toda la habitación – la idea que acabas de proponer Matsumoto no está nada mal, así podremos monopolizar el mercado del Sereitei sin levantar sospechas.

-Exacto – Soi-Fong estaba de acuerdo – y de paso destruiremos a la asociación de hombres shinigamis, uno de mis ninjas a escuchado que quieren levantarse en nuestra contra.

-¡SI! ¡Más dinero para mis dulces! – Yachiru estaba muy emocionada - ¡Esto es perfecto! ¡Matsumoto quiero que empieces ahora mismo con el proyecto!

-Pero ¿no creen que el título del proyecto con el que dominaremos el mercado es muy obvio? – Dijo Nanao después de pensarlo un poco – Además, creo que Matsumoto debería de ir a Karakura para así poder avanzar de forma más eficiente…

-¡No se preocupen! ¡Si se dan cuenta mejor! – Todas miraron confundidas a la rubia - ¡Así su familia querrá comprar todo! ¡Y estaremos en la cúspide del éxito!

Las demás solo pudieron aplaudir ante la astucia de la teniente, todas le miraron orgullosas.

Nanao hacía un gran esfuerzo para no derramar sus lágrimas de alegría monetaria. ¡Al fin podrían tener bajo sus pies al Sereitei completo!

Pero los pensamientos de victoria se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Unohana.

-Pero teniente… ¿Cómo obtendrá el permiso de ir al mundo humano?

Rápidamente el grupo volteo a ver la rubia.

-No se alarmen – decía haciendo un ademán con las manos para que no se preocuparan – Para eso tenemos aquí a la gran Nemu. Y de Hitsugaya no se preocupen, lo máximo que durare escribiendo el libro son dos semanas, y ya llevo esa cantidad escapando de él – Todas le miraron con una gotita en la sien… - además cuando se trata de mi joven, tierno, enano, adorable, cascarrabias y con buenos pulmones de mi capitán no hay mejor que ¡Hinamori Momo para distraerle!

Otra vez los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, ¡Matsumoto era una genio!

-¡Bueno pues Momo ya sabes de tu misión! ¡Tendrás que distraer a Shiro-chan! ¡Y tu Matsumoto quiero que empieces el proyecto en este mismo instante! ¡Soi-Fong vas a tener que ayudar a Momo y vigilar a Shiro-chan para que no busque a Matsumoto! ¡Nanao convence a Kyoraku de que le diga a Shiro-chan que Matsumoto está en una misión en el mundo humano! Bueno entonces… ¡Que empiece el proyecto de "La muerte salva a la Fresa"! – Todas tomaron las órdenes de Yachiru como final del tema y se fueron a cumplir sus respectivos trabajos.

**][][][][][][][][][][][][**

**De vuelta al mundo humano, casa de los Kurosaki…**

Ya cuando –por fin- pudieron subir todos a la habitación del fresita, empezaron los cuestionamientos del dueño hacia la relación que mantenía Ishida con la enana de ojos violetas y de cómo él nunca supo de que mantenía una relación amistosa con otro en este caso otra Shinigami cuando a él no le caen ni pintados los pobres tíos del Sereitei. Los demás simplemente se mantenían charlando animadamente sobre otras cosas.

-Y a te lo he dicho más de mil veces Kurosaki, ella es una amiga que conocí la primera vez que fuimos al Sereitei.

-Ichigo no tienes que preocuparte,

-¡Pero te digo que es imposible! ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo para qué diablos fuimos la primera vez al Sereitei! ¡De seguro fue para una tontería!

Todos menos la morena voltearon a verlo, estaban sorprendidos de que Ichigo dijera eso, ¿acaso no recordaba nada que tuviera que ver con Rukia? ¿Ni siquiera eso?

-Ya veo que eres un idiota, Ichigo – Justo después de eso se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta – tengo un pendiente, vuelvo ensegui… - no pudo terminar por la sorpresa que se llevó cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba de la muñeca, pero eso no fue lo que la sorprendió, sino cuando vio que fue el chico de cabellos naranjas el que la paro y que en su habitual expresión podían verse un par de lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas, idénticas a las que recorrían sus propias mejillas.

-Cuando llores yo también lo hare, estúpida enana.

* * *

**AHORA A RESPONDER A SUS SENSUALONES REVIEWS!**

**lololo: Gracias por tu review :"D y sobre las actualizaciones... bueno eso lo viste arriba, ya sabes para que no te pierdas lololo-dono, ojala y te haya gustado este cap ****también.**

**Angie rodrguez: Ay que tu comentario me sonroja 0/0 me alegra que te haya gustado xD, ya sabes Angie rodrguez-dono espero ver mas comentarios tuyos en esta historia, tu y lololo-dono me hicieron muy feliz con sus motivadores comentarios, y si, ni te imaginas lo que se vendrá a continuación en esta extraña historia.**

**Y sin más... RainbowCrusher se va! **


End file.
